


Silver Lining

by magentae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Hospitalization, Stepbrothers, kihyun and minhyuk are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentae/pseuds/magentae
Summary: Kihyun didn't remember the time when his relationship with his stepbrother, Minhyuk, went bad. Nor he remembered the reason. Currently, their relationship was awkward at the best. But then an unfortunate event befell their family and maybe, there was a chance to mend their broken relationship.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Monsta X fanfic, and English is not my native language, so maybe you'll find a lot of grammar mistakes (and typos). I am working on finding a beta, but no such luck so far. But yeah, I'll do my best!

Kihyun woke up before his alarm went off. He started his morning routines just as usual. Today his classes would run from early morning until late afternoon, and Kihyun sighed loudly when he realized that today’s lectures probably were gonna be boring (History of Art, Conceptual Art, Introduction to Conservation Study, bleh). He majored in Art with a specialization in Photography and was also taking a minor in Biology. It’s probably an uncommon choice, but Kihyun had always loved the idea of wildlife and nature photography. Being a wildlife photographer had been his passion for so long, that he just didn’t think too much when he decided to take a minor in Biology, which sometimes he regretted (especially when one of the professors was so damn dull and gave them endless assignments, Kihyun guessed the professor just wanted to see them suffer). He felt like he couldn’t wait to say goodbye to his boring lectures and started working on his final project next semester. He planned on doing it in Alaska; traveling to one of the biggest conservation centers, living among nature, and documenting wildlife species’ and their habitat. He had meticulously counted his saving, and he knew what he had would be enough to last him months, at least until he could finish his project. 

“Kihyun, come eat breakfast!” His mother shouted from downstairs. Kihyun checked his appearance in the mirror, making sure his hair looked good and nothing out of ordinary, before making his way to their dining room. 

“Good morning,” Kihyun greeted his parents, who were already seated on their respective seats, ready to start the day. His father, a man in early 50s, with a streak of white hair and a kind and friendly face, lowered his newspaper and greeted Kihyun back. His mother, a woman with stern expression but loving personality, only hummed a little while handed him a bowl of rice.

“Minhyuk’s fever hasn’t gone down yet,” said his mother, worry hidden in his voice. “Your father will drive him to the hospital and get him checked. I am afraid that it’s more than just a usual fever, hopefully not.”

Kihyun only nodded. Minhyuk rarely got sick, but when he did get sick, it was like he was the most annoying and difficult person. He refused to eat, refused to drink medicine, basically refused to get treated until it became so bad they had to drag him to the hospital.      

“Maybe it’s because he spent his whole weekend playing games without sleeping. Not to mention that his shouting woke me up several times in the middle of the night,” Kihyun complained. Their rooms were only separated by a thin wall, and sometimes (well, often times) Minhyuk’s shouting during his intense game was so loud it woke Kihyun up and he had to bang his fist on the wall and shouted back. His parents’ room was downstairs, so they never knew the severity of Minhyuk’s gaming addiction.

His mother tsked disapprovingly, “I swear I will throw his computer away.”   

His father only smiled a little. Both Kihyun and his father knew that growing up, Minhyuk was always the one who was scolded a lot by their mother because of his mischievous nature. And Kihyun was the one always praised because of his calm and mature personality. But deep down, Kihyun just knew that his mother’s favorite son was Minhyuk.

Kihyun finished his meal shortly after and began checking his bag, making sure his assignment he had to submit today was already inside his bag. “I have a group meeting this evening, so I’ll probably be home later than usual.”

“God, Kihyun, you’re still young, don’t waste your time only for studying!” His father exclaimed exaggeratedly, followed by a slap in his arm by his wife.

Kihyun only smiled and waved his parents goodbye before making his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> Who knows that writing something in not your native language is so hard? T_T
> 
> Next chapter hopefully will be longer :)


End file.
